Sophie's timeline
Transcript (1989) Sophie's mom: waaaaaaaaaaaah! Sophie's dad: what's wrong honey?! Sophie's mom: my tummy broke. Sophie's dad: let me take you to the hospital (At the hospital) Sophie's dad: is my wife gonna be okay? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push push push (Then, a baby pops out) Doctor: congratulations, it's a girl, what would you name her? Sophie's mom: i call her sophie (Text: sophie was born in 1989) (Age 2, 1991) Sophie's dad: don't worry sophie, now your not in trouble, i'll put on nickelodeon, why? Because the 3 nicktoons doug, rugrats, and the ren and stimpy show, appeared. (Age 3, 1992) Preschool teacher: class, get your milk and cookies out Sophie: yay, i love milk and cookies (The class then share) (Age 4, 1993) Sophie: i can't wait for snick to come on. I hope clarissa explains it all, roundhouse, ren and stimpy, and are you afraid of the dark is awesome (Age 6, 1997) (Where sophie is at claire's, buying a hairband) (Age 9, christmas 1998) Sophie's dad: (holding a camera) it's christmas in 1998, say hi to the camera, sophie Sophie: hi camera, but I want presents, and i got a collection of nail polishes, a nail remover and a cottons, and, i got nickelodeon snick vhs. Sophie's dad: that's sweet! (Age 10, 1999) Sophie: wow! Nicktoons summer jam and 101 spooky whizbang, i love those blocks! I can be on them (Age 12, 2001) (Sophie is watching kablam) Sophie: yes! Henry and june are on! (Age 16, 2005) (At sophie's room) Sophie: cool! A sofa bed, 90s posters on the wall! They look cool! (Age 23, 2012) (Sophie is crying when her parents die from cancer) (Suddenly, h&j walks in) Henry and June: what is the matter? Sophie: my parents are gone! Henry: don't worry, we'll be with you! (Age 25, 2014) (Sophie went to the mall with h&j) Sophie: (holds up a clarks shoe box, gap outlet bag, next bag, peacocks bag and new look bag) guys, i've got the clothes June: and guess what, me and henry started singing to you Sophie: really? June: yes, we did (age 28, 2017) (At sunny’s hair salon) Sunny: welcome to my hair salon, how can I help you Henry: our friend needs a cute hair colour, since she was on kablam at the start of series 1 Sunny: right (Her hair is now hot pink) Sunny: i’ll Give you a flower hair clip, and a strawberry and milk lollipop (h&j then giggles) June: let’s go home (age 29, 2018) (at university) Henry: okay Sophie, say hi to holly, Johnathan and Terri, holly’s born in 1987, her sister, Johnathan is born in 1990, his older brother, Leon, who’s born in 1991, and Terri is born in 1991, and her eldest sister, Keira, who’s born in 1986 Holly: hi Sophie, i’m Holly Lawrence, and I am a dancer, singer and a model, and i’m 31 Jonathan: i’m Johnathan Kyle tynes, i’m A skateboarder, and i’m 28 Leon: i’m Leon stapley, a guitarist, and i’m 27 Terri: i’m Terri Lloyd, a actress, and i’m 30 Sophie: then hello, I am Sophie, Sophie Rochester, i’m A fantastic skateboarder, actress, singer, dancer and model, and I am 29 Leon: do you have a boyfriend? Sophie: yes, his name’s Ryan, Ryan Elilsh, a 30 year old, he’s born in 1988 Ryan: i’m Ryan, and I’m A director and a writer. And this is Keira, she’s 32, and she’s a artist. She’s known as Lydia. And she’s good at martial arts. Keira: hi Terri: so what show will we call it? Sophie: the adventures of Lady S Lydia: that is a good name Leon: that stars Charlotte Lawrence, billie elilsh, Troye Sivan, and others Category:Timelines